lo que no es
by Road-chan
Summary: su relacion es muchas cosas pero quien mejor que hiccup y toothles para decir lo que es y no es advertencia *ai shonen*
1. hiccup

Hola! Bueno solo intervengo para una rápida explicación, esto es una serie de one-shots, (pues son más de 100 palabras así que no entra como drabble) no tiene relación unos con otros, son como pedazos de tiempo.

Espero les guste, por ultimo solo queda decir How to train your dragon no me pertenece, hago esto solo por diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No es normal, pero la normalidad nunca fue parte de el_

_No es correcto, pero que importa eso ya_

_No es sano, pero no podían detenerse_

Desde el momento en que se negó a matarlo supo que su camino no estaría lejos del dragón, pero nadie imagino lo lejos que llegaría el lazo que los unía, ni siquiera el mismo.

También eso fue su culpa, nunca noto el silencioso avance de la situación, para cuando se percato ya era tarde y los dos ya estaban envueltos en una inusual pero agradable relación.

Sabía que era extraño, que si alguien se enteraba lo verían como una aberración, pero no podía imagina negarse a su furia nocturna, los dos querían estar juntos y eso era lo único que le importaba.


	2. toothless

_No es fácil, pero habían hecho cosas más complicadas_

_No es color de rosa, pero se conformaba con eso_

_No es bonito, pero tampoco es feo_

Como odiaba no poder demostrarte su afecto con más libertad, cada movimiento debía ser pensado y realizado con sumo cuidado; y es que su humano era tan frágil, tan pequeño que cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte pondría en riesgo la vida del vikingo.

Es por eso que cada que cubría el cuerpo de su jinete con su ala cuando se acostaban en el pasto o cuando frotaba su cabeza en el delgado torso del menor, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco frustrado por no poder disfrutar completamente de todo lo que una relación amorosa ofrecía.

-te amo Toothless-murmuro el joven pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce sonrisa, acercándose para después depositar un beso en su frente y eso era todo lo que el dragón necesitaba para olvidarse de toda la frustración y apreciar las pequeñas cosas que si podían hacer.


	3. hiccup 2

_No es todo, pero si la mayor parte_

_No es un secreto, pero tampoco lo grita_

_No es irresponsable, pero tampoco puede complacer a todos_

Después de acabar con la reina dragón se había ganado el respeto de la aldea y sobre todo la admiración de su padre e Hiccup no podía estar más feliz por eso, sin embargo lo que todos esperaban del hijo de Stoik como su siguiente paso aun no sucedía

-entonces Hiccup, ¿para cuando invitaras a Astrid a salir? No creo que ahora se niegue-le dijo Gobber en tono travieso

-no creo que sea lo mejor-respondió el menor dejando las armas en la mesa y limpiándose las manos con un trapo-bueno ya termine aquí, nos vemos mañana-

-espera un momento jovencito-Gobber lo pesco apenas por la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo jalo hacia atrás-dale a Toothless esto-

Una bolsa llena de pescados callo en sus brazos, Hiccup sonrió y asintió para después salir corriendo de la herrería gritando unas gracias

Gobber negó con la cabeza riendo, no podía quejarse del comportamiento del chico, pues este cumplía con todo lo que debía hacer pero no podía dejar de notar que la atención que ponía para realizar sus tareas era para no tardar más de lo estrictamente necesario y poder salir con su dragón


	4. toothless 2

_No es celoso, pero tampoco era de dejarlo siempre solo_

_No es molesto, pero podría vivir sin eso_

_No es siempre, pero odia cuando ocurre_

Astrid se acerco con rapidez a la casa del jefe vikingo, la expresión en su rostro alerto de inmediato al furia nocturna pues la sonrisa coqueta y la mirada firme de la chica delataban que no era una simple visita.

Quiso interponerse entre ellos como ya lo había hecho una vez pero Hiccup consideraba a la rubia una amiga y quizás comérsela no fuera la más prudente de las ideas-aunque quizás si la mejor que se le podía ocurrir-así que decidió esperar pacientemente fuera de la casa del vikingo

-hoy es el día Tooth-le dijo alegre la chica acariciando la cabeza del dragón antes de entrar a la casa de Stoik

Pasaron los minutos y Toothless se pregunto si no sería mejor entrar el también, no era que desconfiara de Hiccup pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse ansioso sabiendo que el vikingo estaba a solas con la rubia

Finalmente Astrid salió de la casa con el semblante mucho más serio que con el que había llegado, y fue cuando el lindo dragón supo que no volvería a tener esa molesta sensación de celos en un buen tiempo y sonrió complacido


	5. hiccup 3

_No es mentira, pero tampoco está seguro de que sea verdad_

_No es desesperante, pero quizás lo sea un poco_

_No es débil, pero a veces no sabe que pensar_

Si una relación entre humanos ya es bastante difícil, una relación con un dragón todavía lo es más, y de eso Hiccup se daba cuenta día con día.

-a veces me pregunto si realmente entiendes lo que siento por ti Toothless-dijo el vikingo mirando fijamente el cielo, recostado en el pasto a lado de su dragón, que lo miro ladeando la cabeza en un gracioso gesto de confusión.

Hiccup rodo los ojos sintiéndose exasperado, se movió hasta quedar sobre su estomago y enterrar la cara entre sus brazos sin importarle el picor del pasto en su cuello.

-quizás esto es…quizá esto no es…quizás tu no…-se levanto molesto por no poder siquiera terminas una oración, pero es que a veces todo le parecía tan confuso, soltó un patético gemido de frustración a la vez que abrazaba sus piernas y ponía su frente en sus rodillas.

No fue hasta que sintió un viento despeinando sus cabellos que levanto la vista para encontrarse ocn el rostro de Toothless a pocos centímetros del suyo con cuidado Hiccup se recargo en el.

Tal vez nunca sabría lo que realmente pensaba su dragón con exactitud pero si podía estar a su lado y eso contaba ¿verdad?


	6. Chapter 6

_No es único, pero él lo siente así_

_No es mucho, pero es algo_

_No es solo suyo, pero en el aire definitivamente le pertenece_

El clima era frio esa tarde pero eso no les impidió salir a volar un rato, Hiccup subió al dragón y pronto se encontraban sobrevolando la villa, poco a poco se fueron alejando y ganando altura

El suave viento bajo sus alas se sentía asombrosamente bien y compartir tal vista con su joven jinete era simplemente maravilloso

Siempre era relajante salir a volar, en el cielo todo parecía lejano e irreal, podían ser solo ellos y disfrutar

Toothless deseo poder estar siempre así, en el aire juntos, con nada más que calma a su alrededor, sin tener que compartir a Hiccup. Era un poco egoísta de su parte pero realmente amaba al chico y la idea de que alguien pudiera arrancarlo de su lado lo molestaba y asustaba por igual

El tiempo pasó sin ser notado, para cuando pusieron los pies en la tierra el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas se adueñaban del cielo

Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa de Stoik donde el jefe vikingo ya los esperaba

-Hiccup entra, tenemos que hablar-Hiccup asintió y se despidió de Toothless quien solo miro a su jinete hasta que este entro en su casa


	7. Chapter 7

_No es para todos, pero no necesitan su aprobación_

_No es un escándalo, pero hay quien insiste en hacerlo uno_

_No es algo que eligió, pero no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie_

Nuevamente estaban en su escondite, no tan secreto ya, pero suyo al fin y al cabo, divirtiéndose y jugando con el agua, y aunque Hiccup estaba empapado realmente no le importaba mucho pues era un día caluroso

-¿otra vez aquí?-se escucho de pronto la voz de Astrid, Hiccup levanto la mano saludándola mientras tomaba con la otra una manta que había traído para secarse

-que haces aquí Astrid?-pregunto Hiccup

-solo venia a ver qué hacían-dijo ella intentando sonar normal, Toothless se acerco a su humano sin quitarle la vista a la vikinga quien al notarlo dio un paso atrás-es mi imaginación o tu dragón no me quiere cerca de ti-dijo sonriendo

El hijo de Stoik se encogió de hombros y acaricio la cabeza del dragón para calmarlo

-¿es por el que me rechazaste verdad?-le acuso poniendo las manos en su cadera-por poder estar todo el tiempo con un dragón-su tono subió hasta gritar la última palabra, Toothless gruño pero Hiccup se puso frente a el

-calma Tooth-pidió levantando las manos para después voltear a ver a Astrid-lo siento Astrid, pero no es como si fuera algo malo-dijo haciéndole frente a la chica

-esto no es correcto, es un dragón Hiccup, ¡claro que es malo! ¡No es de tu misma especie por Odín!-grito tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico

-¿algo que es correcto debe necesariamente ser bueno? ¿Lo que no es correcto debe necesariamente ser malo Astrid?-pregunto el sin alterarse, sabía que eso sucedería en algún momento

Astrid apretó los puños tratando de calmarse, no se le pasaba por alto que Toothless podría lanzarse sobre ella si sentía que amenazaba al vikingo

-se supone que así es-dijo una vez que estuvo segura que no gritaría

-por mucho tiempo creímos que matar a los dragones era algo bueno, pero nunca fue lo correcto-se quedo un momento callado y al ver que Astrid no decía nada continuo-puede que el que ame a Toothless de la forma en que lo hago no sea correcto, pero es amor el amor es algo bueno, sin importar lo extraño que pueda parecer-

-¿lo amas?-pregunto Astrid sorprendida, sabía que Hiccup quería al furia nocturna más que a ella, pero no imagino que fuera para tanto-¿Hiccup te das cuenta de lo que dices?-quiso acercarse a él pero el dragón volvió a gruñir, Hiccup negó con la cabeza deteniéndolo

-Astrid yo...-

-Hiccup piensa-le interrumpió ella-es un DRA-GON-dijo lentamente, asegurándose que la palabra entrara en la cabeza del chico-jamás podrías tener algo real con él, estarás desperdiciando tu vida por nada-Hiccup bajo la mirada, Astrid había puesto el dedo en la herida, el estaba consciente de que su relación con Toothless no podía ser completa, aunque le gustaba no pensar en ello

-yo lo amo Astrid ¿no es eso suficiente?-dijo el aferrándose a esa certeza, la rubia estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando una potente luz envolvió el cuerpo del dragón

Esta vez debo hacer dos comentarios, el primero es un agradecimiento a Lavi-chan de Uzumaki quien ayudo (aunque sin saberlo XD) a que pudiera poner el dialogo en este capítulo, te has de dar cuenta fácilmente en que parte Lavi-chan n.n

Y otro es que este capítulo si va de la mano con los que seguirán, que según yo son solo otros dos, tal vez tres si es que quieren lemmon, pero bueno eso es decisión de ustedes los lectores.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Primero que nada, un millón de disculpas por no actualizar como en…bueno en mucho tiempo, pero se me vinieron los exámenes en la universidad y el montonal de trabajos Q.Q y ahora se me vienen de nuevo, pero entre cosa y cosa me escape para poner esto, es el mismo capi de la vez pasada pero desde el punto de vista de Toothless, espero les guste, ya en el siguiente viene su lemmon ¬w¬ gracias por opinar n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No es su problema, pero insisten en interrumpir_

_No es ilógico, pero todos piensan que si_

_No es claro, pero que cosa en la vida lo es_

Era un día de juegos normal con su jinete, se divertían bastante hasta que esa rubia vikinga apareció

Toothless no dudo en acercarse a Hiccup, una mirada amenazante siempre dirigida a la chica, quien al parecer no se daba por vencida en su deseo de quitarle a su humano

-es mi imaginación o tu dragón no me quiere cerca de ti-dijo sonriendo, Toothless pensó que se había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de eso, quizá volver a gruñirle para confírmaselo no sería tan mala idea pero la mano de Hiccup acariciando su cabeza lo tranquilizo

-¿es por el que me rechazaste verdad?-le acuso poniendo las manos en su cadera-por poder estar todo el tiempo con un dragón-su tono subió hasta gritar la última palabra, Toothless gruño pero Hiccup se puso frente a el

Toothless gruño y mostro los dientes, dispuesto a darle un buen susto a esa chica que se atrevía a gritarle a Hiccup pero nuevamente el vikingo lo detuvo

-calma Tooth-pidió levantando las manos para después voltear a ver a Astrid-lo siento Astrid, pero no es como si fuera algo malo-dijo haciéndole frente a la chica

El furia nocturna quiso volar de alegría, su humano estaba defendiendo su relación, sin embargo...

-esto no es correcto, es un dragón Hiccup, ¡claro que es malo! ¡No es de tu misma especie por Odín!-grito tratando de hacer entrar en razón al chico

Tenía que salir con eso… ¿Por qué no los dejaban a ellos encargarse de su relación? ¿Por qué debía recordarles lo imposible que era llevar algo normal?

Toothless no supo qué hacer, lo que había dicho Astrid tenia su parte de razón, su relación jamás podría ser completa y eso sería algo que siempre les incomodaría pero no estaba en sus manos arreglarlo

-¿algo que es correcto debe necesariamente ser bueno? ¿Lo que no es correcto debe necesariamente ser malo Astrid?-pregunto el sin alterarse, sabía que eso sucedería en algún momento

Astrid apretó los puños tratando de calmarse, no se le pasaba por alto que Toothless podría lanzarse sobre ella si sentía que amenazaba al vikingo

-se supone que así es-dijo una vez que estuvo segura que no gritaría

-por mucho tiempo creímos que matar a los dragones era algo bueno, pero nunca fue lo correcto-se quedo un momento callado y al ver que Astrid no decía nada continuo-puede que el que ame a Toothless de la forma en que lo hago no sea correcto, pero es amor y el amor es algo bueno, sin importar lo extraño que pueda parecer-

-¿lo amas?-pregunto Astrid sorprendida, sabía que Hiccup quería al furia nocturna más que a ella, pero no imagino que fuera para tanto-¿Hiccup te das cuenta de lo que dices?-quiso acercarse a él pero el dragón volvió a gruñir, Hiccup negó con la cabeza deteniéndolo

-Astrid yo...-

-Hiccup piensa-le interrumpió ella-es un DRA-GON-dijo lentamente, asegurándose que la palabra entrara en la cabeza del chico-jamás podrías tener algo real con él, estarás desperdiciando tu vida por nada-Hiccup bajo la mirada, Astrid había puesto el dedo en la herida, el estaba consciente de que su relación con Toothless no podía ser completa, aunque le gustaba no pensar en ello

-yo lo amo Astrid ¿no es eso suficiente?-dijo el aferrándose a esa certeza

Al escuchar esas palabras una cálida sensación se apodero del cuerpo del furia nocturna, algo fuerte y cosquille ante

De pronto todo se desdibujo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante una potente luz que surgió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

_No es un sueño, pero la realidad es mejor._

_No es seguro, pero disfrutarían mientras lo tuvieran._

_No es posible explicarlo, pero a veces las explicaciones sobran._

El resplandor se hizo más fuerte, cegando a los jóvenes, cuando finalmente pudieron abrir los ojos el dragón ya no era más un dragón. Ahora un joven alto, de piel morena, cabello negro azabache y extraños ojos amarillo verdoso los miraba fijamente

-¿Toothless?-pregunto Hiccup atónito, el moreno sonrió y asintió

-pero… ¿pero como?-reacciono finalmente Astrid antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle que la hizo sonrojar y apartar la mirada del, ahora humano Toothless

Hiccup se apresuro a tomar la manta que habían estado usando y cubrió al chico, una vez arreglado el problema Astrid volvió a mirarlos

-esto es muy extraño-la vikinga comenzó a rodear al nuevo humano, sus ojos azules escaneándolo por completo

Por otra parte, Toothless realmente deseaba que la chica no estuviera más tiempo con ellos, finalmente tenía una apariencia humana y no podía aprovecharla porque debía tener agarrada la estúpida manta

-tal vez mi padre pueda explicarnos-sugirió Hiccup, Toothless sorprendió a los dos hablando por primera vez

-si algo bueno sucede no deberías preguntar por qué, solo tómalo y aprovéchalo porque puede que no dure-

-hablo-Astrid retrocedió un poco, señalándolo incrédula, y realmente quien podía culparla por notar solo el acto y no lo dicho por el ex-dragón. No todos los días una veía a un dragón convertirse en humano y hablar como si nada

-¿Toothless como es que puedes hablar como nosotros?-pregunto Hiccup igual de asombrado que Astrid, el moreno se encogió de hombros, sabía que conocía el lenguaje humano a fuerza de convivir con ellos a diario, pero realmente una explicación formal no sabría darla

-alguna idea de cómo explicárselo a Stoik?-pregunto de pronto Astrid, ya mas recuperada de la sorpresa y volviendo a su actitud practica

-¿como explicar algo que ni yo sé como ocurrió?-Hiccup se pasó la mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco en un gesto de nerviosismo, Toothless le sonrió y bajando un poco la manta paso saco uno de sus brazos para pasarlo alrededor de los hombros del vikingo

-todo estará bien -le tranquilizo-juntos hemos podido vencer hasta una dragona gigante, ¿y quieres decirme que te da miedo hablar con tu padre?-una sonrisa burlona adorno el rostro del ex-dragón, Hiccup le golpeo con el codo en las costillas de modo juguetón antes de soltar un gran suspiro y asentir

-está bien, vamos entonces-Hiccup comenzó a caminar seguido por Astrid y Toothless, tenían mucho que explicar cuando llegaran con Stoik y no mucha información con que dar la explicación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Lo sé, fue un fiasco de cap pero la uni me ha secado el cerebro, también el lemmon no lo publique porque aun faltaba esta parte, por cierto ¿sería mucho pedir que me dieran algún consejo sobre cómo decirle a Stoik que Toothless no es ya un dragón? Es que me trabo en esa parte


	10. Chapter 10

Este capitulo ya lo había subido antes pero tuve que borrarlo por ciertas razones y problemas personales que surgieron, en fin lo que puedo decir es que ya lo arregle y soy libre de subirlo de nuevo XD

* * *

><p><em>No es miedo, pero si inseguridad<em>

_No es perfecto, pero si excitante_

_No es lo único que quieren del otro, pero si forma parte del todo_

Solo era consciente de una cosa, el cuerpo desnudo de su jinete bajo el suyo, dispuesto a entregarse a él.

Fue lento y algo inseguro, sin saber muy bien cómo usar ese nuevo cuerpo, pero guiado por las manos y expresiones de su jinete se aventuró a tocarlo, a besarlo, a acariciar cada parte de ese bello cuerpo.

Llegando a cierta parte sensible de Hiccup, este se arqueo contra el dejando escapar un gemido, Toothless capto que eso era bueno, movió con delicadeza sus manos, recorriendo esa zona, arrancando más gemidos de esa amada boca que no tardo en besar con pasión, recorriéndola con su lengua, saboreando cada parte y acallando los jadeos que brotaban de ella.

-Toothless…te necesito…aahh..Tooth..- Gimió el vikingo moviendo sus caderas, deseando sentir a su dragón

Toothless detuvo sus movimientos y se separó del vikingo para poder mirarlo, Hiccup sonrió con ternura entendiendo la inseguridad de su amante, tomo su mano y lo guio a su entrada, donde apenas sintió el roe de esos dedos cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un jadeo.

-Lento Toothless- Pidió volviendo a abrasarlo, el otro entendió la instrucción y metió su primer dedo en esa estrecha entrada, ante la expresión de placer del vikingo que movía sus caderas contra sus dedos, Toothless agrego otro dedo mientras se dedicaba a besar el cuello del ojiverde, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el pelinegro introdujera otro dedo, metiendo y sacando los tres dedos de la dilatada entrada, deseando introducir su miembro, pero esperando el permiso de su vikingo.

-¿Hiccup puedo?-pregunto desesperado, sin soportar más la necesidad de hacerlo completamente suyo.

Hiccup lo miro confundido un momento antes de comprender a lo que se refería, rio un poco y asintió, abriendo un poco más sus piernas, Toothless se acomodó encima de él, entrando lentamente, sintiendo un poco de resistencia en esa virginal entrada.

-Tooth…aahh- Hiccup se aferro al cuello de su dragón, lagrimas abriéndose paso por su rostro, Toothless al notarlo quiso retroceder pero el joven vikingo no lo dejo.

Aprovechando la duda del pelinegro lo hizo rodar, quedando él sobre el pelinegro, Toothless lo miro con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, Hiccup movió sus caderas introduciendo completamente el ardiente miembro de su dragón en el, haciendo que ambos gimiera, Hiccup se movió con cuidado al principio, acostumbrándose a tener a Toothless dentro de él, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad, el pelinegro lo tomo de la cintura haciéndolo ir más rápido, buscando dar y recibir más placer.

El cuarto se fue llenando de gemidos de los amantes, Toothless retomo el control y volvió a dejar al vikingo en la cama, reafirmando su papel dominante comenzó a tomar control total de las embestidas

-Ahí…Toothless…mas…mas…- Gimió el menor al sentir como su dragón tocaba un ´punto dentro de él que lo llevaba al borde, Toothless no tardo en tomar ritmo y complacerlo, mas rápido, más fuerte, más cerca.

Hiccup jalo a Toothless para poder besarlo un momento antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, unas embestidas más y la blanca semilla de Toothless corrió por la entrada de Hiccup, escurriéndose por sus piernas, Toothless salió del interior de Hiccup, regalándole una sonrisa cansada, que el otro correspondió

-Eres lo más importante para mi Hiccup, por favor tenlo en mente- Murmuro el pelinegro, abrasando a Hiccup que se acurruco en su pecho, demasiado cansado para responder, exhaustos se dejaron llevar por el sueño finalmente.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+


	11. epilogo

_Es lo que es_

_Es confianza y amistad_

_Es tristeza y celos_

_Es ilusión y delirio_

_Es deseo y pasión es lo que es_

_Es amor_

Despertó sintiendo frio, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrarlo pero su habitación estaba vacía. Se apresuro a ponerse la prótesis, la cual se había quitado la noche anterior para no lastimar por accidente a Toothless, se vistió y bajo las escaleras encontrando vacía su casa.

Casi sin pensarlo dirigió sus pasos al lugar acostumbrado, anduvo con lentitud, seguro de que al llegar lo encontraría ahí, tomándose su tiempo para poder recordar y asimilar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo importante de ese hecho.

Finalmente no más dudas, no mas noches en vela pensando que quizás si se estaba volviendo loco, Toothless lo amaba de la misma forma que Hiccup lo amaba a él y eso era todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

Llego al claro del bosque, sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron

FIN

Al final no supe si lo ponia como un dragón o un humano asi que decidi dejarlo en un final abierto

¿Un review final *w*?


End file.
